Обсуждение участника:AndyVolykhov
Логотип Ну и как логотип? :) Если нормально, то всё таки предлагаю защитить Image:Wiki.png и Image:Favicon.ico и ещё добавить в MediaWiki:Common.css это: .logoContainer { background-color: transparent!important; } чтобы в темах не моно-книге фон у логотипа не отличался от всего остального --exlex 22:34, 15 июля 2007 (UTC) : Отличный логотип! Сейчас сделаю. (А вот массовые переименования без бсуждения я не одобряю). AndyVolykhov 07:52, 8 августа 2007 (UTC) :: Кстати о логотипах, тут похоже ещё один новенький должен сделаться: http://chgk.wikia.com/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png (те уже сам сделался) :: Думаю его заменит, но у автоматически вырабатываемого фон не прозрачный и на *slate тебе выглядит не очень.. :: В связи с этим предложения: ::* когда фон убирать буду, то в широком логотипе попробовать написать?: «Что? Где Когда?» вики (по крайней мере если wiki_wide.png сейчас не сработает, то потом со временем точно будет такая возможность ::* запросить саму викию переименовать также: «Что? Где? Когда?» вики ::** и лучше для project: пространства вместо «Что_Где_Когда» что-нибудь вроде «ЧГКВики» ''или же просто ''«ЧГК», чтобы выглядело лучше :: И ещё бы неплохо, если что ::* Прикрутить какие-нибудь edittools ниже ::* Прикрутить что-ли Викификатор :: И кстати, откуда были взяты таблицы с чемпионатов в таком сыром виде, я пытался посмотреть что там по ссылки на каждой странице у меня «сервант» логин/пароль спрашивает.. это дискриминация лично меня что-ли :) или же у всех спрашивает? :: (относительно переименований, так разве не лучше.. по ТВ-ящику всех и объявляют вроде как Имя Фамилия, на бейджиках напиано Имя Фамилия, звучить лучше Имя Фамилия, тут никого не было, думал уже проект вымер, мб от метеорита..) :: ps: как на счёт админки? знаешь ли трудно было переименовывать, когда ограничение есть на скорость переименований :) :: pps: почему лист не используется? --exlex 23:07, 8 августа 2007 (UTC) ::: Уснул что-ли --exlex 16:19, 21 августа 2007 (UTC) :::: Хорошо, админские права даю, поскольку с технической точки я не силён (это и к тулзам, и к викификатору относится). Переименовывай, я не против (толь с фиксацией двойных редиректов и ключами сортировки, если можно). С названием - попробую чо-то сделать (а кому конкретно писать?) Логин и пароль там нужно указывать "znatoki" и "chgk" соответственно, это только для защиты от ботов (это прописано в форме для ввода пароля). Таблицы оформлю как-нибудь, но важнее, мне кажется, чтобы была основа, а потом её дорабатывать. AndyVolykhov 18:01, 26 августа 2007 (UTC) ::::: К TORу меня посылали помнится (всё равно ковырякает в конечно итоге он :)), если надо менять пространство имён ) а так вроде и каждый стаффер должен помочь в переименовывание ns-ов и ещё чего.. --exlex 01:53, 29 августа 2007 (UTC) Имена персоналий В связи с высказанными мною выше соображениями, предлагаю в честь здравого смысла ещё подсократить заголовки для имён у всех немногочисленных песоналий, которые тут имеются, до формата Имя Фамилия --exlex 23:07, 8 августа 2007 (UTC) Значимость? Привет, Андрей. В проекте есть какие-то, хотя бы условные, критерии значимости для игроков и команд? + обрати внимание, пожалуйста, на вопрос здесь. ~ Александрит 20:33, 23 сентября 2008 (UTC) :Я думаю, что пока нет - но хотелось бы, чтобы речь шла о более-менее постоянных командах, а не о разовых сборных. Ну и люди, раз-два сыгравшие в ЧГК, тоже вряд ли имеют отношение к игре. AndyVolykhov 08:14, 24 сентября 2008 (UTC) Skin Hello Andy. Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki was previously on the old Quartz skin. You are welcome to keep Quartz in your personal preferences so that the change will not affect you, but we will no longer be supporting this skin, so if you'd like to see the newest features at Wikia, have a look at the new Monaco skin. You are welcome to customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. Angela (talk) 20:49, 13 октября 2008 (UTC)